Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Re-Enter the Half-Shell
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Re-Enter the Half-Shell is the 2D animated series, based off of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The series has many influences from TMNT 2012, Jackie Chan Adventures and American Dragon: Jake Long. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, superhero, comedy-drama, science fantasy and supernatural fiction. Plot When doused in the green ooze, the four turtle brothers (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) are mutated, making them human-like while Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) are mutated, making him rat-like. They go on new adventures where they end up fighting evil forces ranging from space aliens to paranormal entities in order to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - Leonardo, nicknamed "Leo" for short, is the courageous and enthusiastic leader of the Ninja Turtles and the second-oldest and most mature of his brothers. He wears a royal blue mask and is very loyal to Master Splinter. He wields two ninjatō swords in battle. *'Raphael' - Raphael, nicknamed "Raph" for short, is the self-proclaimed and hotheaded muscle of the Ninja Turtles, the oldest of his brothers and is known to be the "fighter". Despite being oldest, he also serves as the second-in-command. He wears a red mask (the only one of the four to keep the red mask). He wields two sai in battle. *'Donatello' - Donatello, nicknamed "Donnie" for short, is the brainy pacifist of the Ninja Turtles, the youngest of his brothers and is known to be the "genius on machines". He wears a purple mask and a pair of goggles. He wields a high-tech bō (staff) in battle. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo, nicknamed "Mikey" for short, is the energetic and free-spirited prankster of the Ninja Turtles, the second-youngest of his brothers and is known to be the "wild child". He wears a yellow orange mask and a pair of headphones. He wields two nunchucks in battle. Supporting characters *'Splinter' - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is both the adoptive father and sensei of the Ninja Turtles. He was once a human named Hamato Yoshi, a ninja master from Japan. He trained the Turtles in the traditional ways of the ninjutsu. *'April O'Neil' - A tomboyish redhead who is a human friend of the Ninja Turtles. When fighting, she also wields a shinai. *'Casey Jones' - A crime-fighting vigilante who is the human ally of the Ninja Turtles. When fighting, he wields a hockey stick. Villains *'Foot Clan' - An organization of criminal ninjas led by Shredder. They are equipped with shinobi and alien weaponry and equipment. Each member of the Foot Clan has a dragon footprint-shaped birthmark somewhere on their body. **'Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan is the archenemy of Splinter and the Ninja Turtles. He is the "most feared ninja in shiny armor". He has heterochromia; red on the right, gray on the left. **'Karai' - The member of the Foot Clan who is Leonardo's love interest. She is the attractive and very beautiful Asian girl with amber eyes and and a slender, almost hourglass-like figure. When fighting, she wields an ōdachi sword. **'Baxter Stockman' - An African American scientist who is the creator of the Mousers. **'Foot Soldiers' - An army of ninjas who are extremely loyal to Shredder. The masks appear to have bug-like eyes and have the Foot Clan logo on it (similar to the outfits worn by the Foot Ninjas from the 90's films) and their uniforms appear to be more military-esque. Category:Fanmade series